The Pain of the Unloved
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is an KakaSasu fatherly fic thingy, it contains VIOLENT ITASASU RAPE! AND I MEAN VIOLENT THIS IS A SEVERE MATURE FIC. AND I AM NEVER WRITING THIS SEVERE AGAIN! SO DON'T ASK ME TO! AND DON'T REPORT ME!
1. Rape

**I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW! THERE IS INCEST, TOYS, RAPE, SHARP OBJECTS BEING INSERTED INTO PLACES, BONDAGE, AND ALL SORTS OF MATURE THINGS! I AM GOING TO THE EXTREME THIS TIME! SO TURN AROUND IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 OR 18 YEARS OF AGE! THIS IS A VIOLENT STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the front door of his house. He had just gotten done training for the night, and it was around 11:30 now so it was dark out already.

He took off his shoes and yawned as he stood in place for a second and stretched then walked to his room and stripped off his shirt and pants so that he was just in his black boxers and then he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later he was almost asleep when he heard a sudden noise that made him bolt upright.

It was the sound of glass shattering he quickly and silently got out of bed and grabbed a kunai out of the top of the dresser drawer, he always left the door slightly open in case of situations like this, that way it'd be easier for him to sneak up on the intruder.

Quite a few times though Naruto had broken in during the middle of the night and attempted to scare him and had suceeded a couple of times only to get the crap beat out of him by the Uchiha.

He walked silently into the living room where he saw the smashed window and glass scattered everywhere, he looked around the room and saw no one, he turned around quickly when he heard a noise behind him but he saw nothing he was going to take another glance at the window but was stopped when someone grabbed him from behind covering his mouth firmly while they held him tight.

The black haired teen struggled violently but froze instantly when he heard a voice he had never wanted to hear again.

"Hello little brother." the voice said as Sasuke felt himself being forced to stand up when his knees buckled. Sasuke felt his older sibling place a kunai to his throat.

"Walk to your room...and don't even think about doing anything funny. No running or yelling. Am I understood?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded quickly and once Itachi let go he tried to swing at him but Itachi caught it and glared at him.

"You're misbehaving...I'll have to punish you." the older Uchiha said and grabbed Sasuke roughly and pulled out a strip of cloth and tied it around Sasuke's head over his eyes. Sasuke jerked and tugged against Itachi's grip but Itachi was stronger than he was.

"Let go of me you ba-" Sasuke was cut off when Itacih placed his hand firmly over Sasuke's mouth again and forced him to walk into his bed room.

He let go of Sasuke and then forced him down on the bed he grabbed his hands and raised them to the headboard and pulled out some metal handcuffs that were designed to absorb chakra and locked Sasuke's hands to the metal bar of the headboard.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi smiled and put the kunai to his brother's throat. "If I were you...I'd suggest you be quiet...that is, if you don't want to live the rest of your life as a mute." Itachi said and then chuckled at the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

"Alright...now, tell you what...you be a good little brother and behave for me...and I'll make sure to prepare you before I do anything." Itachi said as he tried to compromise. Sasuke would have glared at him had he not been blindfolded.

"Deal?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't know what Itachi meant by 'prepare' but he nodded figureing it was best not to argue with his brother when he was in control right now.

Itachi performed some hand seals and a small box appeared on the floor. He kneeled down and opened the box revealing at least a dozen of brand new items he had bought earlier today for this 'special' confrontion with his brother.

"Alright Sasuke...you are to do everything I tell you to do, if you do not comply I will force you to do what I wish you to do...understand?" Itachi said his voice now cold. Sasuke only nodded as fear strarted to creep in.

"Good...now, open your mouth." Itachi commanded.

Sasuke hesitated but he opened his mouth a little for his brother.

"Wider." was the only thing Itachi said.

Sasuke took a deep inhale and opened his mouth as wide as he could and Itachi smirked, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it.

Itachi grabbed one of the objects that was long and had a thick red ball on the end of it and behind the long part of the object the ball was attached to, were four straps that came out from the bottom of the long object.

Sasuke had he not been blindfolded would have recognized the object immediately and he would of panicked as he would have figured out what Itachi was planning on doing to him. It was a dildo gag with a ball on the end so it looked like a dildo gag and a ball gag at the same time.

Itachi smirked to himself and suddenly pushed the item into Sasuke's wide open mouth and kept pushing it in until the dildo part was submerged all the way past Sasuke's soft pink lips.

Sasuke was surprised at first and he tried to turn his head but his brother fastened the straps as tight as they'd go to keep the gag in place, he tried to bite down on the material but found his jaws were locked in position since the he couldn't bite into it.

"Mmpphh!" Sasuke cried, he was getting scared.

Itachi smiled as he looked down at his precious little brother who was absolutely helpless and at his mercy.

He bent down and picked up the box and set it down on the nightstand near the bed, then smirked evilly as he pulled two objects out of the box that he planned to use for later, medium sized very thin rod and a long needle about a third wider than the rod. He set them down on the nightstand so it was in his view and reached down and put his slender fingers to rest on the elastic waistband of his little brother's boxers.

"Mmmppphh!" Sasuke cried in surprise.

Itachi chuckled to himself at the pitiful noise Sasuke made and took off the blindfold so Sasuke could watch, then he proceeded in pulling his otouto's black silk boxers down and then off of his ankles.

Sasuke's legs were still free to move and he started to try and kick him in a wild attmept to get free as he jerked at the restraints on his wrists.

Itachi reached down the front of his own pants and freed his large cock from his pants.

"Since your not cooperating with me...I don't think I am going to prepare you." he said and lifted positioned Sasuke's hips so he could grab his thighs and pull them open so he could have easier entrance.

Sasuke finely realized what his brother was doing and panicked he tried to yank on his legs to close them and try and block Itachi from doing this terrible deed but Itachi had such a strong grip on him he couldn't move, he was helpless, all he could do was beg but it was all positioned himself and then with one violent thrust forced himself inside his brother's tight heat.

Sasuke screamed as loud as he could as his brother took him dry he cried and cried but Itachi wouldn't stop his harsh and violent thrusts. After ten minutes Itachi finely came inside Sasuke releasing his essence into Sasuke's ass.

Itachi smirked as his brother's eyes started to droop he was tired and on the vergeof passing out from the blood he was loosing from the incident. Itachi slapped him harshly to wake him up.

"Uh uh...I didn't tell you that you could sleep yet." he said witha sadistic grin.

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned.

Then he felt something else being pushed into his entrance and he could feel bumps and knobs on it. He whined at first but then he felt it start to vibrate inside his ass and he cried out in surprise at the feeling.

"Now for the fun part little brother." Itachi said as he left the vibrator inside his brother's ass on the max level.

He picked up the needle and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hard cock, that had unwantedly become erect because of the sick pleasurely touches even though he in truth thought it was disgusting that his brother was doing this, but it did feel good.

Sasuke looked at how large the needle was and he started to try and move his hips backward as Itachi folded him once again with the needle still in hand. He had a horrible feeling that his brother was going to do something terribly painful to him.

Itachi again took Sasuke's penis into his hand.

"Hn. Brace yourself Sasuke." Itachi warned even though he still wore a smirk on his face. He put the small tip of the large needle to Sasuke's dick and to the small hole in the tip.

Sasuke still didn't have any clue as to what Itachi was planning until he felt the horrible pain of an object being inserted into his urethra.

Sasuke tried to move his hips farther into the bed in attempt to ease the pain and so the intruding object couldn't be pushed further into him but Itachi held his hips up by placing a hand underneath him supporting his lower back.

"Mmmppggghhh!" Sasuke cried in pain as tears leaked out from under the blindfold.

"Hm...tears already? Hn. This isn't the worse of it." Itachi said with a grin and then he sharply pushed the needle in a different direction while it was still inside his brother's dick and pushed and Sasuke screamed in sheer agony as the needle pierced through the skin all the way so the tip of the needle could be seen.

Sasuke sobbed hysterically while Itachi just chuckled to himself and removed the needle and reached into the box he had brought and found a small ring with a sterling silver ball on it.

It was a piercing he had got customized especially for Sasuke. He put the piercing in through the hole and fasented.

"I wouldn't take this out if I were you Sasuke...you could hurt yourself." he said in a calm voice.

Then he inserted the rod inside Sasuke's urethra causing a stinging pain once agian he got dressed after securing Sasuke's ankles to the bed and covering him up with the comforter so he wouldn't freeze.

After he was dressed he looked over his shoulder smirked at Sasuke and left his old home once again leaving Sasuke bleeding and almost unconscious.

* * *

**God I hope I don't get banned now, this was kind of extreme this time...PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME! BECAUSE I DO NOT INTEND ON EVER WRITING A STORY LIKE THIS AGAIN THIS IS A REQUEST FROM SOMEONE! THIS IS ONCE IN A LIFETIME YOU WILL SEE STUFF LIKE THIS FROM ME!**

_Emily_


	2. Unloved

**I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW! THERE IS INCEST, TOYS, RAPE, SHARP OBJECTS BEING INSERTED INTO PLACES, BONDAGE, AND ALL SORTS OF MATURE THINGS! I AM GOING TO THE EXTREME THIS TIME! SO TURN AROUND IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 OR 18 YEARS OF AGE! THIS IS A VIOLENT STORY!**

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh as he walked up to the bridge where he and his team were supposed to meet before they went on their mission.

"What the heck man where have you been!" Naruto cried in his usual loud voice.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of..."

**"LIAR!"** Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Kakashi smiled and then looked around when he noticed that one person was missing.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked a bit surprised that the Uchiha was gone.

From what he heard Sasuke was usually the one always on time and not to mention the first one there.

"Dunno, Sasuke-teme hasn't shown up yet." Naurto said leaning back against the railing as he sat down.

"Well...how long have you been standing here?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"About half-an-hour sensei." the pink haired girl replied.

Kakashi had a horrible feeling that something horrible had happened to his favorite student, but he didn't know why.

He looked at the two with a calm expression before saying, "There's no mission today anyways guys, I just needed to talk to the three of you. Why don't you all go home and back to bed its rather early."

This earned a sigh from Sakura and a loud groan from Naruto.

"I'll see you guys later." he said and walked off.

**~XX~**

Kakashi walked up to the door of the Uchiha compound and frowned as he noticed it was open, he had been looking for Sasuke all day and it was now around midnight, but never once thought to look at the boy's old home which he heard Sasuke sometimes stayed at when he couldn't pay the bills for his apartment.

Kakashi drew a kunai and slowly walked into the living room of the building taking note of a shattered window he continued to look around until he heard a faint noise from a room in the back of the house.

Slowly and cautiously he walked through the large house and outside a room that he figured must be a bedroom.

He stood outside the door and listened, he heard frantic breathing and small muffled noises and grunts coming from inside the room. The white haired jonin took a breath and pushed the door open and looked around.

To his surprise he saw Sasuke lying in bed with the covers over him.

"Sasuke! There you are! Where have you been I've been looking for you all da-" Kakashi stopped when Sasuke started to let out muffled cries.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he quickly turned on the light and looked at Sasuke, and now realized the boy was gagged and blindfolded.

He swiftly moved forward and pulled the covers back and saw that the boy was bare naked and was tied to the bed, his body was bruised and had cuts in some places, but what was worse he was panicking and bucking his hips wildly as he tried to yank his ankles free.

"Shh...calm down Sasuke. It's me." Kakashi whispered but this didn't seem to work as the boy let out a muffled scream and started to struggle harder.

Kakashi looked down and the panicked child and noticed that the poor kid had blood leaking from his ass and what almost made Kakashi want to vomit was his student had a small rod sticking out of his urethral area.

The tears that were coming from Sasuke's eyes could be seen slipping out of the blindfold over his eyes.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to even touch Sasuke or try and help him when he was like this with Sasuke unable to see so he carefully removed the blindfold so Sasuke could see who he was.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke let out a whine and jerked at his wrists as he trembled violently.

"Hey quiet down, it's just me." Kakashi said quietly as he rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke flinched away from him and let out a whimper.

Kakashi reached around Sasuke's head with his hands and unbuckled the straps that kept the gag in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was trembling violently and he was worried he had never seen the boy so terrified, there had only been two times he had actually seen the boy scared, and that was during missions if he were still reading when sometimes the boy would wake up silently after tossing and turning and run off somewhere not far from the area to be alone, and he had to go talk to him and bring him back after he was calmed down.

Other than that he had never seen the boy show any other emotion, but even those incidents weren't like this.

Sasuke stopped moving finely he was in so much pain and he felt so embarrassed, scared and betrayed he wanted to die.

Kakashi calmly reached out and eased the gag out of the Uchiha boy's mouth and the boy started sobbing hysterically.

"Shh, shh...Sasuke. It's alright...no one's going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help. You understand?" He asked. Sasuke nodded as he tried to quiet down his sobs.

"Sasuke...I'm going to have to take this out." Kakashi said as he looked down at the boy's dick and to the small rod that was sticking out of it.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of someone else touching him in personal areas and he shook his head as he started to cry again, he couldn't do anything since he was still tied down.

"Please Sasuke...I promise you I won't do anything to you. I just need to take that out so you don't accidentally damage yourself if you move. Just quiet down." he said trying to pick his words carefully.

Sasuke looked at him with his tear filled eyes, "It-it hurts...its hurting me."

"I know...it looks like it does hurt. And I want to help you so it won't hurt you. Please Sasuke calm down and don't move. Can you do that?" Kakashi asked looking into the frightened boy's eyes.

Sasuke nodded after struggling to make up his mind for a few minutes.

"Okay...now, don't move at all. It'll hurt worse if you try and move." He said.

Sasuke just nodded in reply and tried to remain as still as possible.

"Okay here we go." Kakashi said quietly and grabbed hold of the shaft and held it with one hand making Sasuke whimper quietly, he slowly grabbed hold of the rod and pulled it out of Sasuke's urethra and tossed it aside.

Sasuke was whining and whimpering in pain as he clenched his hands into fists.

"There...okay now...I'm going take the other thing out." Kakashi said and quietly as he untied Sasuke's ankles from the bed.

Sasuke nodded but when Kakashi grabbed his ankles and started to lift him in order to pull the vibrator out he panicked and started trying to resist by trying to kick him.

"Shh...Sasuke it's alright I'm trying to help you. Calm down." Kakashi said the last two words in a firm voice as he tried to dodge Sasuke's kicks while he still had hold of him.

Sasuke started crying loudly and Kakashi sighed. "Quiet down. Don't move. Please Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my word I'm not going to hurt you. Please trust me."

Sasuke started to loose his energy, he was so tired and sore. He couldn't keep fighting like this he was so tired. His struggles started to die down and Kakashi nodded.

"That's it. Now hold still." he said and propped Sasuke's legs up on is shoulders before pulling the large vibrator out and also tossing it away.

Kakashi set Sasuke's lower half back down on the bed, now taking note that Sasuke's penis had a still bleeding piercing, he wasn't sure if the boy had done it himself or if someone else did because he had never seen the teen naked well not all the way, even on breaks when he Naruto and Sasuke would get washed up on a mission. He had noted then that Sasuke was very, very and paranoid of his body.

Kakashi suddenly frowned at that thought thinking that it made him sound like a pedophile and a pervert, he shook off the thought.

Sasuke whimpered and his whole body hurt, his dick, his ass, his mouth hurt from being forced open for too long.

Kakashi carefully freed Sasuke's hands of the chakra absorbing hand restraints, thus letting Sasuke sit up and pull away from the bed. He cried out in pain as he sat up though, his ass hurt so bad, it felt like someone had shoved a knife up it.

Kakashi just sat there staring at Sasuke for a second while the boy avoided eye contact with him, they both sat there for a few minutes in silence all that could be heard was Sasuke's soft sniffles and whimpers.

Kakashi didn't move for a long time and when he finely did he was getting up off the bed to go find a first aid kit, but as soon as his body started to raise from the bed where he sat Sasuke moved so quickly that the copy ninja couldn't register it until he felt the boy wrap his arms around his waist surprising him and making him sit back down as Sasuke clung to him.

He sat there for a second before looking down at the Uchiha teen after feeling a wetness soaking through the sleeve of his outfit where his upper body wasn't covered by his jonin vest. He realized that Sasuke was crying as held onto him as he buried his face onto the side of Kakashi's shoulder.

In fact the boy was quite hysterical he was sobbing so hard that he could hear small hiccups every now and then and he could hardly get enough oxygen he was crying so hard.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke off of him making Sasuke look up at him with pleading eyes as he thought he was going to leave, but instead his white haired sensei shifted his body and pulled his legs up onto the bed so his legs were criss-crossed and then grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap and held him rubbing his back as the teen went back to sobbing his little heart out and leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder, not caring anymore about his pride at the moment, not caring about how weak it made him look in his eyes.

"Calm down. You need to breathe...just calm down Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly.

After about five or six minutes Sasuke started to quiet down and once he was fully quiet Kakashi waited a few more minutes before asking a question that needed to be answered, he needed to know who had done this to the poor kid it smelled heavily of Sasuke's blood and sex and it scared Kakashi he didn't know who would do this.

"Sasuke who did this to you?" he asked.

"Why did he do it?" Sauske sobbed.

"Who Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a calm voice but Sasuke didn't seem to be listening but the next sentence gave him his answer anyways, even if it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"W-Why...he-he's my brother...he's not...not supposed to do this to me!" Sasuke sobbed and buried his head into Kakashi's shoulder again.

Kakashi's viable eye went wide and he looked down at the shaking teen in his arms. "I-Itachi? Itachi did this to you?"

Sasuke just nodded silently and Kakashi felt him go still in his arms as he assumed he passed out.

He was shocked he couldn't believe that bastard had come back to do such a thing to his own brother, it was just sick.

Kakashi grabbed a blanket and wrapped Sasuke's unconscious form in it before heading out, it was about forty five minutes after twelve now, so he knew it would be some what cold it got colder at night.

He let out another sigh before whispering, "Sasuke...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Awww how cute :3**

_Emily _


	3. Kidnapped

**I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW! THERE IS INCEST, TOYS, RAPE, SHARP OBJECTS BEING INSERTED INTO PLACES, BONDAGE, AND ALL SORTS OF MATURE THINGS! I AM GOING TO THE EXTREME THIS TIME! SO TURN AROUND IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 OR 18 YEARS OF AGE! THIS IS A VIOLENT STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the hospital he was hesitant to open his eyes in fear that Itachi would be there again, so he kept them closed. He heard footsteps coming towards the bed he was laying on and he tensed visibly.

"Sasuke...Sasuke open your eyes its okay I know you're awake. C'mon open them." a soothing voice urged him softly. Sasuke started to tremble in fear and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and shook his head.

"Sasuke...its alright. No one's going to hurt you...I'm here. I just need to know you're alright please open your eyes." the voice Sasuke knew was Kakashi's tried again. But he didn't, he was too afraid to open them.

**~XXX~**

Kurenai, Asuma, and Sakura were all in the room with Kakashi, watching him try and get Sasuke who had just woken up after being asleep for two days to open his eyes so they could make sure he was alright and didn't have a concussion.

Naruto was earlier but he had gotten so upset and angry that Gai had to take him out of the room to calm him down but Naruto hadn't returned after that.

Kakashi had told none of the younger ninjas including his other students on what he thought had happened to Sasuke, the only ones he had told were the other Jonin such as Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, but not after promising he'd kick all of their asses if they told anyone else the information he had given them.

He had also told the third Hokage, just to warn him to be cautious and look out for any intruders that could possibly be lurking about in the village. But so far Kakashi wasn't having much luck.

"Sasuke...Sasuke open your eyes its okay I know you're awake. C'mon open them." he said softly, but only succeeded in getting Sasuke to shake with fear and squeeze his eyes shut as he shook his head defiantly.

Sakura had started to cry silently and Kurenai rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke...its alright. No one's going to hurt you...I'm here. I just need to know you're alright please open your eyes." Kakashi tried once again but Sasuke didn't open his eyes, but tears started to leak out of the corners.

"K-Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said in a weak voice.

"Sakura...why don't you come with me for a while, so Kakashi can get this worked out." Asuma offered.

"Yes Asuma sensei." Sakura said and walked out the door with Asuma's hand on her shoulder as he followed her.

Kurenai looked back at Kakashi. "He's in bad shape isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes...and if we don't help him soon it could get worse for him mentally." Kakashi said.

"I-I don't want to...I-I'm scared." Sasuke said quietly.

"I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be afraid of right now he's not here. Open your eyes Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes started to flutter open but he was still trembling.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's back and pulled him into an upright position.

"I need you to follow this light Sasuke. With your eyes only." Kakashi said pulling out a small flash light and moving it in front of Sasuke's face carefully.

Sasuke started to relax a little under Kakashi's gentle touch and he did as he was told until Kakashi stopped.

"Okay...no concussion...but I think you should rest for a while. We'll go out to let you catch some shut eye." Kakashi said as he grabbed Kurenai's hand and led her out and flicked the light off after looking back in at his student who was once again laying down.

"It'll be okay Sasuke." He whispered softly to him but got no reply in return so he let out a sigh and closed the door locking it to ensure that Sasuke didn't leave to wonder about, he needed rest and it was important that he got it, then he left.

**~Sasuke's Hospital Room (11:54 PM)~**

The door opened and a figure that was hidden by the shadows of the dark room walked in. All that could be seen of their silhouette was that they had a powerful tall build, and rather long spiky hair that reached down to their back. And there was two a glowing red sharingan eyes visible.

Sasuke however didn't even stir he was really out of it due to the effect that the painkillers he was on acted like a sedative on his body as a side effect to ease the pain he was in.

The man silently walked into the room and over to the medicine cabinet, he opened it quietly and with as little noise as possible started to look through the drawer until he found a syringe, then he looked around some more until he found a vial with a fluid in it.

The unknown person turned it over in their hands as they read the drug's effects and side effects. They must have found what they were looking for because they opened the vial and filled the syringe with the liquid drug.

The shadowed figure walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping child on the bed.

However when they were standing just above the tired Uchiha boy, the youth's peaceful facial expression changed as he started to feel a presence within the room. He opened his eyes and turned his head as he looked up at the shadowed man looming over him.

The man didn't move an inch and neither did he, he just stared up at them confused for a moment as he tried to put things together. Sasuke stared up at the mysterious person tiredly trying to blink away the sleepiness that the painkillers were inflicting upon his body.

The man held up a syringe with one hand then put a single finger their lips telling him to be quiet.

Then Sasuke's eyes wandered up to the man's eyes and he saw the glowing red eyes of the Sharingan and he opened his mouth to scream but he was too scared so no sound came out.

His attacker leaned over him and tried to grab him but Sasuke ripped the IV out of his arm and got out of bed, but his legs were weak and he still had pain between his legs from the incident with his brother and he collapsed to the ground.

The tall figure took quick strides around the bed as Sasuke tried to make his way over to the wall to press the alert button on the wall by the door by crawling since he was too weak to stand.

The man as he walked by the medical tray beside the bed picked up two rolls of gauze and put them into his pockets.

Then he quickly but calmly walked over to Sasuke and pressed a firm hand in the center of his back pushing him down as he put both legs on either side of the frightened young boy and then sat on his back to keep him down.

Sasuke finely opened his mouth to scream and the man pulled one of the rolls of gauze out of his pocket and set the syringe down and grabbed hold of the boy's jaws and squeezed them tightly together as then started to wrap the bandage material over the top of his lips trapping them tightly together.

Once he was done wrapping the whole roll of white bandages around the boy's mouth he let go of his head.

Immediately the teen tried to raise his hands to pull the gag down off his mouth but his attacker seized both his wrists in one of his large hands and started to bind them together with the other roll of gauze.

Sasuke let out a small cry for help but it was muffled and the man shushed him and stroked his hair.

"It's alright young one...I'm not going to hurt you." he said. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

That voice didn't belong to Itachi, it was far too deep to be Itachi's voice.

"Just hold still and I won't have to hurt you." the man spoke quietly again.

Sasuke let out a whimper as the man shoved the needle into his jugular vein and pushed the plunger down, he could feel the contents in the syringe squeezing into his blood stream and he squirmed uncomfortably but the man repositioned his legs to keep him pinned down further.

Finely he felt the man get off him but by then he was too weak to even move, as he felt the man pick him up and walk to the window.

* * *

**Yay! Third chapter.**

_Emily_


	4. Help?

**Let's go!  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a quiet moan, when he opened his eyes he could see absolutely nothing his vision was so blurry.

But he could tell he was laying on a soft bed with covers up over his body but when he tried to move his hands he found they were still bound behind his back and also he noticed he was still gagged with the gauze from when he was taken from the hospital.

His vision cleared up a little bit but not much he could hear a noise from another room that sounded like a knife being sharpened.

He let out a cry for help despite it being muffled was surprisingly loud and he then he heard the grinding sound stop and then heavy footsteps come into the room.

The lights turned on lighting up the room, he had expected to see Itachi but instead he was surprised to see someone he didn't recognize.

To his shock the man had a striking resemblance to himself except his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail, he was wearing the casual Uchiha attire too.

He looked over towards his bound captive and sighed unsteadily.

"I see you've finely woken up. Sorry about all this, I wish I didn't have to had approached you like this, but I needed to be sure you would alert anyone of my presence and location. You have nothing to fear I won't hurt you Sasuke." The man said as he sat down on the side of the bed making the boy move back slightly.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Izuna Uchiha. My brother is one of the Konoha founders, his name is Madara Uchiha..." he paused for a second as his hands came up to the gag covering the young Uchiha's mouth.

"...can I take this off?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

Sasuke hesitated but nodded his head.

"Alright. But I'll put it back on if you yell or scream." Izuna warned as he pulled the white gag down off of Sasuke's lips.

The boy immediately took in breath of fresh air and he looked up at him, he could hardly see though since his vision was starting to blur again.

"W-What do you want with me?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I am trying to save you from the same fate that my older brother put upon me. I've learned what Itachi is planning to do. And it disturbs me...you weren't safe back at Konohagakure. I don't know if I'll be much better. If Itachi comes after you with Madara accompanying him you may justu have to run. I'll try and distract them. But I'll tell you what he plans to do to you. Long ago my brother had stolen my eyes in order to regain use of the Sharingan and his vision. He took them from me all the sudden by force. And I can tell you it is not a pleasant feeling. I was blind and then thought dead by him for a long time. He still doesn't know that I am alive and how I am alive. I'd like to keep it that way too." Izuna explained.

"Y-You really think Itachi would do that to me?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes. I know you don't know me but I need you to trust me. And do what I say...I'll try to protect you the best I can. But if I can't I want you to run. Understand?" The older Uchiha asked.

Sasuke nodded and Izuna smiled and untied his hands with a kunai. "You hungry? I was just making supper."

"Sure." Sasuke said uncertainly.

"Okay follow me." Izuna replied as he walked out the door holding Sasuke's hand since he was struggling to walk strait due to the drug still being in his system.

**~XXX~**

After the two had eaten Izuna had led him into a nice lounging room.

They sat there talking for a while until finely Izuna sat up strait with a look of alarm on his face.

"Shit." he muttered then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke go into my room. I can sense Madara coming, and he has Itachi and someone else with him. There should be a kunai couple kunai under my pillow, keep quiet whatever you do."

Just as Sasuke turned around the door was blasted down and when the smoke cleared Sasuke and Izuna could see a tall man with short black hair and an orange swirl mask, Itachi, and a man that Sasuke had met once during the time Itachi had come with him to fetch Naruto.

Kisame if he remembered the name right. Itachi looked strait at Sasuke and smirked as he immediately caught him under his Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees whimpering then screaming.

Izuna hurried over to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders as he kneeled beside him as he hushed the boy quietly.

"So...Izuna, you survived? And you didn't tell me after all these years. I'm hurt." Madara said taking a step forward towards his little brother.

"Leave the boy alone Madara. You can't have him. I won't let you destroy another innocent life in the way you did mine." the other man snarled. Sasuke felt dizzy as he tried to move away but Izuna squeezed his shoulders tightly.

Madara scoffed then let out cruel laugh. "Life? What life are you referring to dear brother? You had nothing left even before I killed you."

Izuna glared for a moment then looked at the other older Uchiha sibling in the room.

"Itachi please. I know how hard this is for you, I had to go through the same thing with Madara. But stealing your brother's eyes for your own purposes and ruining his life is not the answer. Itachi hes just a boy." the older Uchiha pleaded.

"In your ways of trying to protect him from me, all you've done is made it easier for me to get him from you. In order to keep him quiet it appears you drugged him. But unfortunately it seems you used to much because the effects are still taking place on him." Itachi replied as he threw off the elder Uchiha's comment which obviously didn't even faze him.

Izuna looked down as he found Sasuke sleeping in his arms that were wrapped around him protectively. He shook Sasuke gently as Itachi took a step towards him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke wake up, you can't be sleeping right now." he said desperately.

Sasuke just moaned his eyes opened but he couldn't move his body, it was as if he were paralyzed.

"You might as well just give him to us." Madara said as he loomed over Izuna and Sasuke.

Izuna looked up at Itachi and Madara who were directly over top of him, from his spot on the floor with defiance shining in his eyes. "I won't give him up."

* * *

**Wow? That was a surprise no? You all thought it was Madara didn't you? Well...SURPRISE!**

_Emily_


	5. New Rules

**Let's go!  
**

* * *

Izuna struggled against his brother as he watched Itachi pull the unconscious boy up by his arms, in last attempts to get the boy away from the other three Izuna swung his elbow back hitting Madara in the gut making him double over and let go. Itachi got ready to attack and sure enough Izuna lunged at him tackling him to the ground and making him drop Sasuke on the ground. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he growled after performing the proper seals.

A large stream of fire escaped from his lips as a great fireball came flying out of his mouth. Smoke filled the house andn made it difficult for everyone to see, but Izuna hurried over to Sasuke and hoisted him up over his shoulder before jumping out the window not bothering to open it.

Glass was now prickled into the old Uchiha's skin all over his arms and small amounts of blood was oozing out around the glass. Izuna ran as fast as he could, he didn't stop until he got a good distance away from his home, he jumped behind a wide tree trunk and remained as silent as possible. Sasuke let out a moan as his eyes twitched and opened half-way, but the older Uchiha couldn't tell if he was fully awake or just subconscious.

The old Uchiha heard the sound of a foot stepping on a twig as footsteps came towards them, his body tensed and he held Sasuke firmly covering his mouth firmly to try and stifle his moans. Sasuke didn't seem to like this and would have done something had he not been so tired, his vision started to blurr again and he passed out once again. Izuna was confused he would have thought that the drug would have passed on by now but the effects seemed to be coming on and off of the boy's body.

"Izuna I know you're there! Come out right now or I'll force you to. And then we won't hesitate to kill the boy!" Madara called out to his younger sibling. Izuna held on tightly to the unconscious teen, he was starting to sweat he was nervous and had no idea what to do.

"Fine if that's how you want it..." Madara's voice sounded as he teleported in front of Izuna taking him by surprise and punched him square in the face with such force it knocked him out.

Madara stood over Izuna who still had Sasuke in his arms but had fallen over top of him when he blacked out.

Madara reached down and pushed Izuna over onto his back, took the boy from him and handed him to Kisame who slung him over his shoulders as if he were a sac of potatoes. Madara then looked back at his unconscious sibling, "You're coming with me."

"We don't need him." he said calmly.

"I know. I just want to have a talk with him before I kill him." Madara replied as he picked his brother up.

"Whatever." Itachi muttered they left.

**~(XXX)~**

Itachi and Kisame walked into the room they shared at the Akatsuki base, Kisame placed Sasuke down on Itachi's bed as Itachi instructed him to do so.

Itachi found some rope and he flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach after stripping him of his clothes. He tied his younger brother's wrists and ankles to the bedposts so he was on his stomach with his backside totally vulnerable.

It had taken some time to get from Izuna's house to the Akatsuki base so Itachi knew Sasuke would be waking up sometime soon.

He turned to his shark partner as he took off his Akatsuki cloak and hung it up on a single hook on the wall near his bed."Kisame...leave for a while. I'll come and tell you when the room is not busy."

"Sure thing Itachi-san." Kisame said with that feral grin on his face, he grabbed his sword and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him.

Itachi looked back at his brother, then walked over to the closet which was neatly organized so it didn't take long to find what he was looking for, he pulled the familiar box from earlier off the shelf and carried it over to the night stand.

The older Uchiha unlocked the box and dug around until he found a plastic bag with fourteen rings that had spikes on the side, then he grabbed a small hammer that was also inside the box, then a length of silky red satin ribbon.

He took out one of the rings and measured where he wanted it before he placing it up against Sasuke's bare back, he raised the hammer getting ready to strike the ring when he felt his little brother tremble as he started to wake.

Sasuke let out a moan and tried to roll onto his side but when the movement was limited he started to open his eyes to find the cause.

Sasuke's eyes looked around as panic started to fill them when he caught sight of Itachi however that was the final straw.

"Help! Someone! Help me! Please help me!" he cried pitifully.

"Quiet Sasuke." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke started to cry and Itachi shushed him.

"Shh...just relax little brother." he said leaning forward on the bed. Sasuke couldn't see Itachi perfectly but he could sense him there, even if he was tied up at an angle where he couldn't see him he still knew he was there.

Itachi reached into the box and found a roll of duck tape and he tore a piece off with his teeth and hastily placed it over Sasuke's mouth to silence his cries for help.

"Mmmggpphhhh!" Sasuke cried fearfully, he couldn't see what Itachi had in his hand and it frightened him to no end. The older sibling of the two set the ring and hammer down.

The young raven tried to lift his head to look over his shoulder but Itachi pushed his head into the pillow to prevent it. Itachi picked up another object from the box. It was a dark black, large, wide dildo vibrator with rough bumps on it.

"Hold still now." Itachi said with a smirk, then without any further warning shoved the dildo into Sasuke's hole.

"Mmpphhh!" the boy cried in both pain and surprise.

Itachi decided to add on to this torture as he gave a small evil smile which quickly faded away when he reached to the bottom of the vibrator and turned it on max power.

"Mmhmhm..." Sasuke sobbed as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Alright now for the fun part. You ever hear of a corset piercing Sasuke?" the older sibling asked while he grasped hold of Sasuke's jet black hair. Sasuke didn't answer so Itachi yanked on the black locks.

"Well?" he asked calmly. Sasuke shook his head and didn't like the look Itachi gave him in reply.

"Good. I think it'll be fun then. No? But first we're going to lay down some ground rules. First you are to submit to me at all times fight back and you'll be punished. Second you will always address me as 'Master' if you say my name or anything else you'll be punished. Third, you are never to take off what I put on or inside you. If I put something up your ass that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable you will be punished if you take it out. Fourth you are to do everything I tell you to, if I tell you to shove a knife up your ass you will do it or I'll punish you. Fifth you attempt to leave and I'll kill or punish you severely." Itachi explained as he reached down and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke stared strait ahead trying to focus on his brother's words but the vibrator felt so damn good.

"Do you understand Sasuke?" Itachi asked sweetly. Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi patted him on the head.

"Good boy." he said happily as he grabbed the ring and the hammer again. He put measured then put the spike on the ring up against Sasuke's back then brought the hammer down on it, embedding the small metal object into Sasuke's flesh.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, all he could see was white it hurt so damn bad. His squeals and protests could be heard from underneath the tape the whole time Itachi hammered. Itachi grabbed another ring and Sasuke started to panic his breathing picked up as he started to hyperventilate.

"Shh...relax, don't be so stiff." Itachi tried in attempt to calm his brother enough to hammer in the next ring. He started massaging Sasuke's testicles to try and add onto his effect, finely once he got Sasuke calmed he slammed another ring into his brother's back making him cry out in agony once again.

A half-hour later Itachi finely got done hammering in the last ring, Sasuke's back was covered with blood and it was all red and sore. Sasuke was crying loudly from all the pain he was in.

"Shh...see it wasn't so bad. Was it?" Itachi asked as he peeled the tape off his brother's mouth and grabbed a cold wash cloth and cleaned the blood away from Sasuke's bloodied back.

Itachi laced the silky ribbon through the fourteen glistening silver ringlets sticking out of Sasuke's back in a zig zag pattern so they crossed each other.

"N-No master..." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi backed up a little marveling at his work. The ring pattern was wide at the top that extended across to each shoulder blade and then as the next row went down it closed the gap little by little on each row, it did indeed look like the design of a corset.

"Good boy." Itachi said as he got on the bed with Sasuke and started to untie him.

"Now...you're going to suck me off and enjoy it. If you refuse or do it in a way that I dislike I'll whip you." Itachi said as he finished untying Sasuke and kicked him off the bed with a strong shove.

He freed his cock from his pants and forced Sasuke on his knees.

"Now suck." he said firmly. Sasuke shook half with fear and half with pleasure, the vibrator was hitting his prostate now and it felt good, but he wasn't sure.

For a moment or two he did nothing so Itachi grabbed the handle of the whip to get Sasuke to cooperate. Sasuke wrapped his warm pink lips around his brother's cock and he little by little pulled in more of the length.

He did it slowly to try and give his throat time to adjust but this was soon stopped when Itachi let out an annoyed growl and he tangled his fist in Sasuke's hair and forced him to take it in all the way.

Sasuke let out a choking sound when the head of his brother's dick hit the back of his throat. "I said suck Sasuke!" he yelled and brought the whip down on Sasuke's back making it bleed again as it cut into it.

Sasuke cried out and started to suck and swirl his tongue around his brother's shaft hoping he was doing it right. He didn't want to be whipped again it hurt his back, and it was already in enough pain.

He started to grind his tongue against the bottom of Itachi's penis to form an almost bruising pressure while he bobbed his head up and down while he got his brother's dick coated with his saliva, he raised his eyes to look at his brother.

"You little slut." Itachi laughed cruelly.

Some tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt the pressure in Itachi's penis release as his cum filled his mouth. Sasuke jerked his head back and tried to spit it out but Itachi covered his mouth firmly.

"Swallow it. All of it." he snarled.

Sasuke held it in his mouth, he didn't want to swallow it, it tasted salty, sweet, slimy, wet, and disgusting. He saw Itachi grab the whip and he raised it over his head in a threatening manner but it worked because Sasuke swallowed his seed.

"Good. You're catching on faster than I thought you would. I have something for you." Itachi said pulling out a black leather collar, studded with real diamonds, and a silver cat bell on it.

Sasuke jerked his head back in attempt to fight him off, he didn't want to wear a collar.

"No! Itachi please!" Sasuke cried raising his hands to push at Itachi's bare chest.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in fury as he grabbed the whip and brought it down on Sasuke's back again and again while Sasuke shrieked in pain.

"I told you never to call me that! You will call me master!" the older boy roared.

"Okay! I-I'm sorry! Please! Master stop! You're hurting me!" Sasuke bawled.

"I'll stop when I want to stop!" Itachi hissed.

Finely he stopped, he wrestled with Sasuke for a couple minutes but managed to pin him down long enough to put the collar on him. He picked him up and then put him back on the bed.

"Do you remember what today is Sasuke?" Itachi asked sweetly.

* * *

**Wow...violent huh? I warned you before this was going to be a violent story...definitely not for the kiddies...**

_Emily_


	6. Itachi's Fun, Sakura's Torture

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up some time later with someone standing over him, he realized he was lying on something soft like a bed in a room that had white walls.

He felt really dizzy, tired, and sore on his back.

He could hear the person talking to him, it was a male voice that sounded really familar but the poor boy couldn't recall where he had heard the voice before.

His vision was blurry and he was seeing double of everything, finely it was starting to clear up slightly.

White colored hair, a forehead protector over one eye, a green vest, a mask over their face.

Sasuke stared up still in his daze when the man spoke again and his mind clicked as he put together the voice.

His eyes started to water, he had never been so happy to see the man in the whole time he had known him.

Sasuke couldn't help himself he needed to make sure the man was actually there and he sat up when the tears overflowed from his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and started to sob softly.

"Shh...Sasuke it's okay." the Jonin soothed quietly as he tried to get the frantic boy to calm down.

"Wait...how did I get here?" the boy asked curiously.

"Neji was out walking, when he found you lying on the bank of the Konoha River. You were naked and covered in blood and had a high fever, it had been really cold when he found you. It was so high that later on after Neji brought you back you had a seisure and went into a coma." Kakashi explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"There was no one with me?" Sasuke asked.

"According to Neji no." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke looked down for a second thinking when Asuma came rushing into the room and grabbed Kakashi who looked at him startled.

"I need to speak with you." he said quietly.

Kakashi gave a nod and walked out of the room for a minute. "What's up?"

"Sakura that's what's up." Asuma replied.

"What about her?" he asked. Kakashi asked.

"She's been taken, we think Itachi Uchiha took her. We found a note saying that if we want her back, to bring Sasuke and give him to them." the other shinobi said.

Sasuke was in the room still and he overheard the conversation and his eyes widened in horror.

_'Sakura...no. I got to get her back...'_ he said and slowly pushed the covers off, he froze for a second as he caught sight of his legs, he had black braces around his ankles's and half-way up his shin's keeping them strait.

_'I knew the damage was bad...but I didn't think it was that bad...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got out of the bed grabbing Kakashi's jacket which his sensei had left in the room.

He realized he couldn't move very fast with his sore ankles and feet so he walked slowly and carefully on wobbly legs, he was trying with all his might not to fall to the ground because of his unsteady legs.

He had a pair of dark blue boxers on so he opened the window and quietly crawled out and headed as fast as he could out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**~(Akatsuki Hideout)~**

Itachi watched as Kisame brought in the unconscious pink haired shinobi, he knew very well that she was a friend of Sasuke's, in fact a close friend for she was one of his team mates in his Genin squad.

Kisame set her down on the floor at his feet and grinned.

"She was easy to take, didn't put up much of a fight at all. Pity really. Boy can she scream though, I had to drug her to get her to shut up." the shark man snickered.

Itachi grabbed the young teen by the soft pink locks on her head and forced her head upwards so he could look at her, she was gagged and bound with her hands behind her back.

"I don't see why Sasuke won't let her in? If he knows she loves him...I really don't. She is very pretty." the younger man said.

"I guess so." Kisame said and stopped and stared for a moment while the Uchiha undressed the girl down to her bra and underwear.

"What are you going to do?" he finely asked.

"Well...until my precious baby brother get's here. I don't see the point in wasting the oppertunity to have fun with her and torture her in order to make him feel bad." Itachi said with a smirk.

Kisame chuckled softly. "You're one sick bastard you know that."

"I know." Itachi said with a sick grin as he untied the girl's wrists and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and bound her ankles and wrists to the bed posts, then removed the tape from her mouth.

"I think I can handle it from here Kisame." Itachi spoke softly.

Kisame nodded his head and then walked out the door with a feral grin plastered on his face.

Itachi smirked and left the room to go and get some of the items he wanted to use on the young shinobi and started to get them ready.

He had also brought a hot iron poker and placed in in the fire and waited for it to get hot.

Once he was done preparing the other items as if on que he heard a small whimper followed by a groan, he looked towards the bed and smirked but immediately put his blank expression back on as he walked towards the bed to look down at the girl.

Sakura felt a strong headache coming on, she was cold and she opened her eyes and looked around.

_' Where am I? What happened?'_ When she tried to sit up she let out a small gasp as she noticed the leather belts that held her in place.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked around frantically.

Her vision was hazy and she tried to remember what happened, then it all came back to her and another gasp came from her.

**(Flashback)**

_Sakura was walking through the Forest near the Hidden Leaf Village, she was busy thinking about Sasuke and how worried she was about him. She kept walking it was dark outside and once she was about half a mile out of the village she turned around and started to head back when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to them. She did what her insticts told her to do and she screamed as loud as she could. She screamed and screamed for help and the person let out a growl, from what the girl heard she assumed it was a male. "Shut up girl!" the man growled. But she kept screaming and finely he shoved her onto the ground and sat on top of her back and injected something into her neck and she slowly fell unconscious._

**(End Flashback)**

Sakura snapped out of it when she felt a shadow fall over her, she looked up and her mouth fell open as she saw...Sasuke?

Fear and confusion filled her, this wasn't Sasuke-kun's house, she'd been in her Uchiha friend's house before and this was certainly not it.

"S-Sasuke? Is that you? Sasuke why are you doing this?" Sakura cried.

"I am not Sasuke. Sasuke is my younger brother. My name is Itachi." the man spoke in a terrifyingly calm voice.

Sakura's eye's widened in shock.

"Y-You...did you do all that stuff to Sasuke-kun? Are...are you the one who hurt him so badly." Sakura asked quite frightened.

A simple nod from the older Uchiha was all she needed and she started to cry.

"Y-You're the one Sasuke was always talking about, the one he wants to kill. You're the one who killed his clan...your own clan...your own family. You didn't spare anyone but him. Just to make him suffer. Why! Why would you do that to your own brother!"

Itachi looked away from her for a second, before grabbing something and climbing onto the bed with her.

"It was what I had to do. It was for the best. Anyways...I wouldn't be worried about the past right now sweetheart. I'd be worrying about the present and not about Sasuke...I'd be more concerned for yourself at the moment." he purred into her ear.

Sakura looked at him as fear filled her emerald green eyes which started to overflow with tears.

"W-What are you going to do to me? Please...don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want...please just don't hurt me." she sobbed.

Itachi smirked at her and shook his head.

"You're already doing what I want. You're laying here with your legs spread for me. Now...if you hold still I'll be very happy and may untie you for a little bit." Itachi said as he pulled out a kunai and cut her red colored underpants off revealing her shaved sex.

Sakura started to sob loudly she didn't want this, she had a feeling she knew what this murderer was planning on doing to her too.

"Please...don't do this. Please. I-I promise I won't tell anyone where your base is. Please just let me go." The pink haired girl sobbed in her hysteria.

"It'll be alright. I won't hurt you...much." Itachi said with a sadistic grin on his face.

He unhooked her bra and then freed himself from his pants and positioned himself.

"Please don't do this...please don't! I want to go home please." She continued to cry as she started trying to buck the elder of the two Uchiha siblings off of her.

"Alright...in we go." Itachi teased with evil look on his face and then without warning thrust inside her with all his might.

Sakura screamed in pain and terror as Itachi penetrated her, it was the first time she had ever been penetrated too because she had never had sex before.

"Please stop! It hurts!" she sobbed as blood started to leak from her vagina.

Itachi didn't listen though, he kept thrusting into her until finely he came inside the young girl and he pulled out with a not completely satisfied look on his face.

Sakura however kept on crying, it hurt so bad Itachi's length was huge and he had just brutally raped her with it and stolen her virginity. "Please...please no more." she sobbed as she watched him pick up three objects from underneath the bed. Itachi just shook his head and chuckled softly to himself.

"Don't worry I don't plan on killing you Sakura. You could prove to be use to me for when Madara brings my precious otouto here." he got down between her legs and laid down on the bed as he laid the objects down, now she could see them.

One was what looked like a first aid kit, the other some sort of clamp, and the last a vial containg a slimy, thick, dark red, goo that would move every now and then by itself almost as if it were a live creature.

Sakura started to cry harder as he started to touch her vaginal area with soft gentle touches, he'd occasionally push one of his long digits past the moist, warm, lips and wiggle the finger around inside her, making Sakura shiver earning a smirk or a chuckle from the cruel Uchiha.

Itachi finely got down and rested his head on the bed as he opened the 'First Aid' kit revealing to Sakura's surprise multiple items such as guaze, chloroform, and a syringe.

Sakura's eye's widened in horror and she started to struggle.

"Stop! What are you going to do to me! Stop let me go!" Itachi just ignored her as he reached down and gently pulled at one side of her vagina's opening and pulled the skin and flesh off to the side and then grabbed one of the clamps and clamped it on the part of her vagina he had pulled off to the side and adjusted it so it would stay holding it open, then he did the same to the other side and Sakura started to cry as the sick bastard started to finger at her completely wide and exposed vaginal entrance.

Itachi walked over to the fireplace and looked at the iron poker and checked the metal, it was now a glowing white from the intense heat it had been placed in. Sakura watched in fear as he picked it up and started to walk over to her.

"W-What are you going to do with that? Don't touch me! Don't touch me with that! Get away!" She cried hysterically as she looked at the sharp object but she was surprised to see that Itachi had evidently placed the rounded handle in the fire, and not the sharp poker part because he was holding it from the opposite end.

"Oh I'm going to do much more than touch you with it." the wicked man said grinning like mad.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion but then she saw him adjust the clamps so they held her wide open and then he started to lower it down to her opened vagina and her eye's widened in complete and utter horror,

She started pulling at the restraints and screaming for help, just as Itachi was going to touch her vagina's outside and burn her there was a knock on the door and the Uchiha let out a grumble and walked to the door placing the metal back into the fire to keep it hot.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a sight that made him grin.

"Well, well...looks like you made it. You almost missed it Sasuke." he snickered as Kisame violently shoved the gagged and wrist bound boy into the room and tied him to some hooks on the wall.

"Good. You can watch. I think you'll enjoy the show." Itachi teased pointing to his brother's tied up team mate.

Sasuke let out a string of muffled curses and he struggled violently against the chains.

"Just to let you in on something little brother...she's lost her glory to me." he said with a wink.

Sasuke glared at him with hatred and Itachi got up and walked over to the fireplace again and picked the hot metal back up.

Sasuke looked at her observing her for a moment noting that her bra and underwear were missing and that she was lightly bleeding from her vaginal area, then the clamps that were holding her vagina's entry way wide open leaving it wide open and vulnerable.

He looked to the hot iron bar in Itachi's hand then back at Sakura and it ticked together and he started trying to get free again in desperate attempts to help his pink haired team mate.

Instead of just lowering it to her skin Sasuke was shocked and horrified to see that his sick minded brother was lowering the steaming and glowing hot iron to her widened vaginal entrance and the he lined it up directly.

"Sauske help me! Please! Get him away from me! Please Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sobbed in her panic.

Sasuke felt so helpless he couldn't help her, all he could do was watch.

Itachi grinned and slowly, ever so slowly started to push the gleaming hot iron bar into Sakura's vagina and she screamed in total agony as the tears came in rivers down her face.

**"SASUKEEEEE!"** She sobbed loudly.

Itachi kept pushing the iron bar further and further into her and she could actually feel the bar burning her insides.

"Please! Please stop! Oh god! Sasuke help me! Please it hurts!" she cried.

Sasuke felt anger rise in him and he suddenly jerked free of the chains and got up but suddenly put his hand together and performed some sort of jutsu and Sasuke fell to the floor from a paralyzing jutsu, unable to move his body he felt himself getting weaker by the minute.**  
**

* * *

**I have great news a friend let me borrow her flash drive so I have 3 chapters to post up if you include this one! So two more chapters for this story. I warn you though these next ones will be nasty!**

_Emily_


	7. Let's Play a Game

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE!**

* * *

Itachi glanced towards his partner as he paralyzed his younger brother out with a single punch to the back of the head, Sasuke hit the floor harshly and remained motionless.

Sakura continued to cry in pain as the elder sibling continued to burn her insides with the hot metal bar.

"Please! Stop! Take it out! Please get it out of me!" the pink haired Genin sobbed.

Itachi looked at her face for a second, she was becoming very pale and looked like she was about to pass out, he smirked satisfied with his work of torturing the poor girl.

His grin disappeared though as he took a glance at his younger brother, he looked back to her and slowly pulled the hot metal rod out of her vagina and put it back in the fireplace, then he got up and proceeded over to his brother.

He pulled out a kunai and pulled his brother up by the jacket the boy was wearing then reversed the jutsu Kisame had put on him with a single seal, he lifted his brother up off the floor by the collar of the jacket and Sasuke started to struggle and fight against him once he got his senses back.

Itachi took this time to note what his brother was wearing, a jacket that was too big for him, and dark blue boxers, and no shoes? 'He must've come strait from the hospital...he's not armed, or wearing proper clothes' Itachi thought to himself.

"Shh...don't worry little brother. I'll be nice." Itachi whispered lovingly into his brother's ear before slamming him to the floor on his back which was still unbearably sore from the rings that were hammered into his back, and thus making Sasuke scream in agony.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura cried when she saw the blood seeping out from underneath where Sasuke lay, she imagined this was due to the rings being lodged even further into his back.

Itachi removed the jacket off his brother avoiding the oncoming fists that Sasuke was throwing at him.

He smirked and crouched down so he was directly above his brother and he grabbed onto his hips firmly as he trailed his long fingers against the younger Uchiha's pale skin, though it was hard to do the work with the little brat throwing a tantrum and jerking around so much.

"Stop moving." He ordered calmly yet it was still in a firm voice.

"Get off me! Get off me you sick psychopath!" Sasuke yelled with rage burning in his eyes, but Sakura looked deeper she could see panic and fear yet so much anger and hatred, then the look on the older Uchiha's face made dread fill her stomach.

Finely getting fed up with his brother's 'insolence' and 'disobedience' he slapped the younger male hard across the face leaving a red mark.

Sasuke froze for a second before looking at his and Sakura's tormentor dead in the eye with anger anger and a mix of other things, things that she never thought she'd see, things that scared the young female shinobi the most as she looked into her friend's eyes.

Tears were sparkling in his eyes but the boy was too proud to let them fall in front of anyone, that did surprise her but that's not what surprised her and scared her the most.

She could see fear, betrayal, pain, anger, begging, lonliness, and a longing.

"I hate you...I hate you so much. I hate you for leaving me alone. All those years...I grew up alone. You get mad and upset when I call you a psychopath which in truth is what really lies behind that mask of a bastard in denial that he can't even do anything in his life right. That he has no family, no friends, no life, no purpose in what hell spit of a life the fucking demon gave you...that he can't keep his promises. That he can protect no one, that he only lives to cause hurt, pain, and destruction just to make him feel better for what he's done. You are no Uchiha, Itachi...you know what you are? You are the fucking devil from hell! And I hope you go back to whatever hell shit you came from! And rot! Cause you never cared...you said you did, but you didn't! I looked up to you! Now I don't see what there is to look up to anymore! It's all gone! You are not my brother you are a fucking sadistic bitch of a monster! And you'll never be anything more than dirt! Stupid asshole...if you had anyballs you would have faced your problems the right way and got some fucking help for whatever sex addiction clubs, heroine, or crack you were on! Cause it sure fucking fucked you up! You'll never get anything accomplished! **I HATE YOU!**" the raven haired teen said as the tears trickled from his eyes as his anger rose to the peak.

Itachi's look turned that to a look of hurt for a second but he changed it immediately to pure anger that instantly scared the hell out of the youngest male in the room, and pulled out four nails and grabbed a hammer that he kept under the bed.

Finely for the first time in six minutes Itachi started to speak, only his voice wasn't in a teasing or sarcastic manner.

Instead to Sakura and Kisame it sounded like a dead on serious, too serious, and dark, it almost scared her.

And when she saw the boy she loved eyes spark a bit of panic before going back into an angered state in order to mask it, she could tell that he was all to serious.

The angered look on Itachi's face disappeared and now he looked more calm, relaxed, and curious as to what Sasuke had just said to him.

She watched as he kneeled down and placed the hammer and nail down so he could put a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"So...you think I was on drugs Sasuke? That I killed everyone because I hated my life? That I had a horrible life because I lived with our family? That I have no family anymore? I was always schemeing to kill the clan? That I left you alive just because you think I wanted you to suffer? You are saying I have no balls because I killed everyone in what I understand 'cowardice' instead of cold blood? You think you hate me enough that you can say that I am not your brother anymore? You really think you can kill me because you hate me that much? I can't protect anyone because I have nothning to protect? You honestly think you despise me?" Itachi askedm while he lightly ran the tip of the kunai across his brother's lip which was shaking due to Sasuke trying to repress himself from breaking down and sobbing until he died of cardiac arrest.

"Yes...you did ...you ruined me! I lived in the fucking streets you bastard! I went to an orphanage, but no one wanted me they claimed I was too broken, scared, and out of control! So I ran away and lived in the streets! I was alone because you are too busy fucking your way through life with anyone you see! You even did it with me you disgusting prick! You sicken me! I am not a dog! I am not a sex toy! Did you do that to our own mother Itachi? Because in my opinion you'll fuck any girl you see! You sick mother fucker! Go to hell! Just go to hell and stay there! Do I really have to spell it out for you moron? **I FUCKING HATE YOU!**" Sasuke yelled knowing very well he was crossing the boundries.

Itachi looked mad at first but he soon smirked at his brother in complete amusement.

Then he looked up at his shark partner who he himself was kind of worried, he had heard Itachi's story from Madara but he knew as a fact that since Itachi was older than he was back when he killed his family, he was likely to be capable of much worse things than single fatal stab wound.

He had seen Itachi go all out in torturing people for Pein so the orange haired man could get information either strong weapons or where the next jinjuriki was located.

And it scared the hell out him just watching, and this kid obviously doesn't know what he will be in for if he really made the twenty-one year old angry and by the look on Kisame's face he figured the boy had finely done it because he had only seen his young partner give that sort of expression when he was torturing someone he knew from the Leaf Village that they were torturing.

If they said something insulting to him upon knowing how he killed his own clan, or talked about how monstrous he was for killing his own clan he would lose it and then go all out with torturing and most of the time over doing it and killing them in the process.

Kisame was snapped out of his thoughts when Itachi's voice rang in his ears, he looked at him nervously as Itachi smiled at him and inclined his head to his little brother and speaking to him calmly and also confirming his suspicion by his words.

"Kisame." he beckoned softly.

"Y-Yeah Itachi?"

"Go get me eight candles, a bottle of chloroform, a shock collar, two rags, a first aid kit, ducktape, my peircing kit, more rope, a whip, a bottle of sleeping pills, a bottle of poroxide, some table salt, ear plugs, and a bottle poison please." Itachi said politely with another smile before glancing down at his little brother whose look of anger disappeared and was replaced with horror and complete disbelief.

Sasuke took a glance towards his tied up team mate and saw she shared the same expression. 

_'Yeah...thought so...man this won't be pretty...'_ the shark man said inwardly.

"Sure thing. I'll be a bit Itachi-san." Kisame said with a nod and grabbed his sword as he walked out of the room.

"W-Wait...please, Itachi I-I'm sorry I-I-" Sasuke was cut off when Itachi slapped him once again this time it made a sickening cracking sound as the two's skin connected with each other.

"Don't you dare try to apologize! And what did I tell you about calling me Itachi? If you're going to act like a whiny little whore because of how bad your life sucks, I want my mommy, I want to be loved, I'm so emo, I'm so depressed, I hate my life, I hate my life because I get raped, I hate my life because I'm always a scared bitch, then I'll give you something to be scared of." Itachi snarled as he forced the boy onto his stomach and held him down.

"We're going to play a game you little slut...and your friend get's to watch. We're going to play how to Break Me Down." Itachi said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Alright there's chapter 7, one more to go and then that's all for right now, then I'm sad to say that there may not be any more chapters on any stories for quite some time because school gets out this Friday and my computers are still broken. Sorry guys. But I'll talk to you real soon!**

_Emily_


	8. No Interruptions

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE!**

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

Sakura watched helplessly, she had a bad feeling that this was not going to be fun at all, plus her teammate was shaking like a leaf he was absolutely dead terrified.

"You heard me. Now I'll tell you how to play. In fact I think...I'll let her join too." Itachi said glancing over at her, he suddenly slammed Sasuke's head into the wood floor when the younger sibling tried to buck him off of his seat on his back.

Rage filled Sasuke again, and he started speaking in a deadly voice.

"I won't let you. Let her go. She has nothing you want. She's nothing to you now, you got what you wanted. I'm right here. Leave Sakura out of this you sick fuck!" Sasuke snarled earning his head another slam to the floor.

"Regardless of all that has happened. I am your older brother Sasuke, and you will respect me. You will do what I say when I say and you will not disobey me. What I say goes. Understand Sasuke?" the older male snarled into his brother's ear.

Sasuke started to shake in fear before nodding his head and choking out a sob.

"Y-Yes master..."

"Good. You remember the rules. And another thing...if you even try to run out of here. I will kill her when I catch you, if you struggle against me you won't like what happens later after I'm done playing games with you. So if I were you Sasuke...I just wouldn't run. It's pointless really. This base we are in has eight the other eight members of the Akatsuki, they all know you're here, and they'll stop you if you do get out of the room. Escaping here is not going to happen Sasuke. Understand?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yes master." Sasuke whispered.

That made Sakura want to cry Sasuke wasn't known to obey people, he wasn't known to bow down to anyone either, and here he was calling his own brother and tormenter 'master' that's when she finely realized. Sasuke was truely afraid.

"Now...here's how the game works. You are to do everything I tell you to do. You do not move unless you are told If you do not I will have to punish you. If you refuse to play the game I will also kill her. And we don't want that do we?" Itachi said as he got off Sasuke's back and stood looking down at his little brother.

To Sakura's horror, Sasuke didn't move, she had been expecting him to bolt out the door or try to attack his brother but he didn't he just lay there. Then she understood what he was doing.

_'H-He's doing this...he's going to listen to him. He's doing this so he won't kill me...either that...or...he's so scared of him that Itachi has complete power over him...I can't let him do this for me...it's not right.'_ Sakura's mind screamed.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke suddenly spoke cutting her off.

"Don't worry about me Sakura...I'll be alright. Just...we'll both be okay. Just...do as he tells you. It's the only thing we can do...please just listen to him, I don't want to lose anyone else, just like I lost my family..." Sasuke said from his spot on the floor where he still lay.

Sakura struggled to keep it inside her not to cry, he was speaking in such a hesitant and nervous voice that it scared her, he had moist eyes as he spoke to, like he hated what he had to do, even though he hadn't been told to do anything yet.

Still she realized this was going to be horribly humiliating for Sasuke.

Sakura thought about what he said about losing people he cared about and she finely made up her mind, as he looked up at her she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright bitch, now remember the rules, you do whatever I say and like it, you will not cry, you will act like the whore you truely are or there'll be consequences..." Itachi said as he turned around and went to the nightstand.

"Since she still looks tired...I think it'll just be you and me for now anyways...I'll give her a break, because I'm such a nice and generous person." the monster continued.

Sasuke watched as his older brother came back over to him carrying a cardboard box with items in it that he didn't recognize. Itachi kneeled down beside him and pointed a finger upwards.

"Get up bitch." he ordered softly.

"Yes master." Sasuke replied as he pushed himself up with his arms. and slowly with a little difficulty due to the braces on his healing ankles managed to stand up and face the man he has hated most of his life.

"Take off your clothes you dirty whore." the older male said in a icy voice.

Sakura could tell the tears were threatening to fall from Sasuke's eyes but somehow he held back.

Sasuke took a glance towards Sakura and Itachi slapped him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him.

"You will pay attention to me not her, you will listen to me and pay attention when I am talking to you." Itachi snarled.

"Yes master...your slave is sorry master." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Good. Now strip for me slut." Itachi said with a smile.

"Yes master...your slave lives to serve you and only you." Sasuke replied trying to think of quick replies and what he had read about boy's having sex and the old movies with gay guy's that he had for some weird reason watched with Kakashi when the pervert was drunk one night.

Just as Sasuke was about to take the only clothing he had on him which happened to be his boxers since the jacket was discarded on the floor a few feet away, the door slowly opened and Kisame stood there with the items Itachi had asked for.

"Here you go Itachi-san. Oh and by the way, Pein and Madara are coming in here later to talk to you at around 7:40 tonight, so you still have four hours I guess." the shark said hesitantly.

"Right. Thank you Kisame. I think I can handle it from here, you can leave." Itachi said with a nod showing he was greatful.

"Okay. Have fun." the man said as he left the room.

Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke before nodding his head.

"Continue." he said softly.

Sasuke started to tremble lightly, but Itachi didn't seem to notice but Sakura sure did and it actually made her start to cry to see her friend in such a state, but Sasuke obeyed and pulled down his shorts leaving him bare, he kept his head down to avoid looking at Sakura.

Itachi smiled at him and walked over so he was directly in front of him before picking something out of the box and looking at Sasuke once again.

"Go over to that spare bed over there whore, and lay down on your stomach, with your arms by your sides."

"Yes master." Sasuke answered and made his way over to the bed over by the wall by the closed closet door, once he was by it he carefully got down on his knees and being careful not to hurt his braced ankles lay down on the bed, he got in the position his brother had told him to and remained still waiting for more orders from his_ 'master'_.

Itachi waited until he was laying down then went over to the objects Kisame had brought in, and grabbed four of the eight candles, the rags, the ducktape, his piercing kit, the whip, ear plugs, and the sleeping pills.

Then the elder Uchiha went over to the cardboard box he had got from the nightstand.

From there he got a large dildo, a dagger, a shimmering silver dagger, a vibrator, a string of anal beads that were rather large, a studded collar with a bell on it, the ropes, some elastic ties, and lastly to Sakura's horror a video recorder.

Itachi walked back to Sasuke and put all the items on the floor beside the bed but so they were out of his vision range, but he kept the camera in his hands and walked to the back of the room and put it on a shelf before turning it on to record.

Once that was done the older sibling looked at Sakura and glared at her coldly as a hint that she wasn't to tell him that there was a camera filming them, while he walked back to the bed, but he looked back at her and stopped walking as a thought ran through his head.

He picked up the tape ripped a piece off and walked over to her, he grabbed her face with one hand and placed the tape over her mouth firmly so he could ensure that she'd be silent.

"I want no noises from you. I don't care if you can't talk, I want no noises of any sort from you...or I'll kill him. Understand girl?" Itachi whispered softly into her ear so Sasuke couldn't hear.

She gave a nod despite the tears that were running down her face, once he got his answer he walked back over to his brother who still hadn't moved at all.

Sasuke heard his footsteps stop by the bed and his shoulders visibly tensed, Itachi placed his hands on them and rubbed them gently in order to calm the stiff muscles down, once he succeeded he started to speak softly.

"Now bitch. I think we can have more fun playing this game since we won't have any more interuptions." He said with an excited grin.

* * *

**My bad there's one more after this one.**

_Emily_


	9. Itachi's Game pt 1

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE!**

* * *

Itachi looked down at his brother before reaching out and petting his soft black locks. "Turn your head away from me slave. I have a surprise for you."

"Yes master. Anything to make you happy master." Sasuke said in a confident voice as he turned his head to face the opposite wall so he was looking at Sakura or Itachi.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was just putting on an act, a good act at that because he almost masked his unwillingness.

But she could tell right away that Sasuke was nervous, when Sasuke got nervous, she had spent enough time with him to notice that his fingers will twitch on his left hand, and sure enough they were twitching every now and then.

Itachi looked down at the items he had, he was determining whether to use the dildo or the anal beads.

Dildos in his opinions were really plain they didn't have anything fun unless they were really big this one was big but he decided to go with the anal beads because they had more character to them. Plus the fact that every bead on the string was a different size, and what was even more fun is that this particular string of beads had six beads on it.

"First things first though." Itachi said picking up the beads and the studded collar which he put around his sibling's neck.

"There...now you look even sexier. Such a pretty little whore aren't you?" Itachi said in accomplishment sly as he rung the bell with a tap of his finger tips touching it.

He hid the beads again and rolled his precious baby brother over onto his sore back, he leaned down and kissed the younger male's sexy lips.

Sasuke felt disgusting and dirty but he did what he felt like he should have done in this sort of situation because he knew what would happen if he didn't, so he lifted his head up and started to kiss his brother in return.

Itachi let out a small moan as he explored his slave's warm cavity until finely he pulled away and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's and speaking in a very soft and kind tone as if he were talking to a lover or in this case 'forced lover'.

"Alright whore, spread those beautiful long legs as wide as you can. Can you do that for your master? Spread those pretty legs of yours." Itachi breathed in Sasuke's ear. "Yes master. Slave wants you to be happy. Your whore lives to make you always happy master." came the young raven's reply as he spread his legs apart until they actually started to burn.

"Yes. And my little slave does a good job. Whose my naughty little bitch?" the sick bastard asked the boy while he roughly took the ankle braces off making his brother hiss in pain, then he bent down and picked up one of the lengths of nylon and he tied his ankles to the bed posts, even though it stretched his legs a little farther than he had been able to do without pain.

Sasuke's eyes started to water but he held the tears back as he spoke the words that Itachi wanted to hear, but made Sasuke upset even to think that he was agreeing with the man, and somewhat since he had done this before actually made him feel like a stupid worthless little toy to be used as sex slave.

"I am master. I am your whore that master can do whatever he wishes to do to. I love just to serve master and make my master happy, because I love my master and he treats his slave with his gratefulness." Sasuke replied nervously, hoping he was saying whatever the man wanted to hear though he almost started to bawl in fear and cowardice at how pitiful he sounded right now, but he still managed.

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard, she couldn't believe Sasuke was actually able to say that about his brother who had caused him so much pain.

It must of shot a hole through his heart and pride just to be able to say that aloud in front of her. And the worst and sad thing was to her, was that he didn't even know he was being filmed.

"That's right. Now my pretty whore, raise your arms so they touch the headboard." Itachi ordered.

"Yes master." the younger boy replied and did what he was told, while thoughts started running through his head.

_'I...I have to do better, I have to act perfect...just the way he expects...I have to do this for her, I have to listen to him and do whatever he says...its the only way me and Sakura are going to get out of here alive...someone will find us...I hope...please someone find us...please...someone look for us here...god please help me...help us...I-I'm going to break...I can't do this much more...'_

Itachi tied Sasuke's hands with the other length of nylon and smiled down at him with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Now. My naughty little bitch...you have to be very quiet. Other people are sleeping in the base. So you have to be quiet with your moans. Understand?" Itachi said stroking his brother's hair in a calming manner.

"Yes master. Slaves understands." the naked Genin replied looking up at his tormentor's face.

"But to make this more fun and to make my slut happy. I'm going to use a blindfold. Because I know how much my spoiled little whore likes surprises. Does my slave want to be prepared first?" Itachi spoke as he took his pony tail out letting his long hair down to fall upon his shirtless shoulders.

Sasuke really wanted to say 'yes' but that would make him sound like he was faking this which both he and Itachi knew he was but he didn't want to put either of them at risk so he spoke in a confident voice.

"Slave is your whore master. He will take master either way. It doesn't really matter to your slave." Sasuke spoke feeling uneasiness start to rise as he wished he had gotten prepared for whatever the hell Itachi was going to shove up his ass.

"Hn. You really are a slut." Itachi chuckled as he put the blindfold around Sasuke's head and made it stay firmly over his eyes with a tight knot in the back.

Itachi decided he wouldn't prepare him he'd check to make sure that was okay first though he spread his little brother's cheeks, he really didn't feel like killing his sibling from anal mutilation so he tested it with his thumb as he pressed it against Sasuke's puckered hole.

Almost as soon as he touched it Sasuke's body tensed up and he started to tremble a little as he struggled to calm down and put up with this intrusive touching.

Sakura watched from her spot on the other bed with a bit of worry.

Sasuke was putting on a good act she assumed but then again he had never seen two gay guys have sex or do sexual activities, or in this case one gay guy and another strait one, but he seemed to be scaling up and down as he was loosing this battle mentally.

"Is my little bitch ready?" Itachi whispered teasingly into his brother's ear.

"Yes master slave is ready." Sasuke replied getting ready for what he was assuming going to be Itachi's dick, but instead he was surprised to feel something curved touching at his entrance.

He gave a small shutter as the object started to get pushed into his ass, and get wider until it slipped inside him all the way, it felt round almost like a circle it wasn't very big either, but then he felt the next one and he gave an uncomfortable grunt as it was pushed into him all the way so it rested inside him with the other one.

The third one was even bigger and he could feel his insides start to stretch from whatever was inside him pushing against his innards starting to stretch him open, and it sort of stung but not as bad as him being ripped open when Itachi first shoved his dick inside his ass now that was torture.

Sakura watched this completely disgusted by what Itachi was doing to his own brother, she was worried for Sasuke she hoped he'd be alright, but he said they'd both be okay.

Was he trying to reassure her? Or just trying to deny the fact that they probably wouldn't be getting out of the Akatsuki base. Either way all she could do was watch.

It wasn't until he felt the sixth one circle attempting to be pushed inside him that he finely started whimper and squirm with discomfort, it seemed like each of this round spheres got bigger and wider.

Not only were these spheres now starting to hurt his hole it was starting to cause excruciating pain inside his body as he was stretched to make room for these unwanted objects.

Itachi seemed to be having trouble getting his hole to wrap around part of this particularly large sphere but he was determined to fit it inside his siblings body so he started to use his fingers a little while pushing it against his brother's tightly clenched hole to help widen it around the sphere until finely he got part of it in and started to push with a little bit more force.

It was difficult because Sasuke's rectum was trying to expel the other beads attached to the string out through the tight ring of muscles so he had to push harder than he originaly had in order to push the other beads back inside his brother's body.

Finely the teen started to try and wriggle away as his brother kept pushing it in further and further, until the round object was not even half way in, he felt that his entrance was starting to stretch and tear and he tried to move but Itachi held his hips in place with the hand that was not pushing the object inside his ass, and the ropes around his ankles did the rest of the work.

"Ah! Master! T-That one hurts! Master!" Sasuke cried.

"Shh...quiet down my little bitch. We don't want to wake everybody. Just relax...You like this don't you slut? It feels good to you doesn't it? You like your little hole being torn open don't you?" Itachi said kissing his slave' neck while he continued to push the largest bead inside his brother's ass.

"Y-Yes master! Very much master. Your slave is very grateful!" Sasuke cried with fake excitement, but really it was more pain than excitement the object was halfway in and it felt like it had stretched his hole by now at least an inch or maybe a little more.

Itachi pushed it in all the way and Sasuke could feel it enter him along with the other circular objects.

His stomach and lower half felt like it was on fire from being stretched so much from the spheres, which he now had figured out were really large anal beads, pushing all his organs and other tissues of the inside of his body out of the way so they could all fit inside him.

Itachi slid one of his slender fingers inside his brother's opening and pushed the beads down a little so they would stay inside, that caused Sasuke to arch his back and moan as one of the beads started pushing up against that certain bundle of nerves inside his body sending waves of pleasure running through him.

"Mmm my beautiful whore, you love how I treat you don't you?" Itachi said as he listened to Sasuke's sweet voice moan in pleassure.

"Y-Yes master. I-I like it very much." Sasuke moaned again.

"Good. Now we're going to play the second half of the game now my whore."

* * *

**There now no more chapters for quite some time, or at least til my computer gets fixed this summer. This goes for ALL my stories, sorry guys. I'll talk to you all soon!**

_Emily_


	10. Refusal

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE! **

_This takes place during pt. 1 of the Naruto story, when Sasuke is still part of Team 7 and Itachi was 17 or 18 at that time. And Sasuke was 13 or 14...just thought I'd clear that up. _**  
**

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as Itachi untied the blindfold and let it slide off his little brother's face.

"Now...you're going to do something, or there will be consequences my slave." Itachi said as he nipped at the nape of Sasuke's neck with his teeth, making him let out an involuntary shutter.

"What is it that master want's his slave to do?" Sasuke replied hoping that he wouldn't anger the man.

He looked over his shoulder as Itachi picked up the hot iron and looked at Sakura.

"Beat her with it, my precious whore." he said firmly.

Sasuke's eye's got a look of horror inside them and he thought for a moment as Itachi shoved the item into his hand.

"Master...I-I was wondering if I could have my braces back?" Sasuke pleaded staring at the ankle supporters on the floor.

"I think my bitch can manage standing just fine, now beat her Sasuke."

Sasuke hesitantly got off the bed and attempted to stand but he fell to the ground from his unstable ankles collapsing beneath him.

Itachi watched this with amusement, as his brother crawled over to the girl who was by now crying and begging for him not to do what his brother wanted, but it was all muffled thanks to the tape over her mouth.

Sasuke raised the metal bar over his head, and stopped as he stared into her tear filled emerald eyes, he threw the bar down on the ground and started to tremble in fear when he saw the infuriated look on his brother's face.

"No. I'm done. I won't do it Itachi, this has gone far enough." Sasuke said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Oh? You think so do you?" Itachi said as he calmly walked over to Sasuke who started to back up until he finely hit the bed and fell down between Sakura's wide open legs, Itachi roughly grabbed him and slammed him on the ground.

"I think you don't understand the situation you are really in? Do you think I am playing games with you Sasuke?" Itachi hissed in the boy's ear.

Sasuke didn't reply he just continued to tremble he was too frightened to even speak now.

"Now, I'm going to give you one more chance before I get angry with you my bitch...I said beat her." the sadistic man snarled as he picked up the metal bar again and tried to give it to Sasuke who glared at his brother and smacked it out of his hand so it fell to the floor.

"I said no." the boy said as anger started to rise towards his eighteen year old brother.

Itachi's eyes turned red as he activated his Sharingan in his rage.

"Do whatever you want to me. But I'm not going to hurt her Itachi...you can do whatever your sick fucked up mind pleases...but I refuse for you to hurt her. Let her go." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

Itachi looked at Sasuke harshly before smacking him hard knocking him to the ground so his head collided with the corner of the coffee table and he blacked out unconscious.

Sakura let out a muffled cry, she hoped that her team mate's brother had not killed him because that blow looked pretty hard.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and threw him on the bed and tied him down so he was on his back, Itachi then walked out of the room and shut the lights off as he went.

**~(XXX)~**

Sakura and Sasuke waited, finely the boy couldn't take it anymore, he could feel that Itachi hadn't tied his wrists tight enough because he could slip them out if he pleases, Sakura was asleep and he carefully slid his wrists out and walked over to her.

He shook her shoulder making her let out a startled cry.

"Sakura it's me..." Sasuke whispered.

She calmed down and the boy looked at her as he started to untie her.

"I'm getting you out, I would come with...but I'm too sore to even move...do you think you can go home without me? Please Sakura I can't see him do that to you again? It might be worse next time. Please." Sasuke begged as his eyes started to water.

He removed the tape from her mouth and Sakura started to speak. "I don't want to leave you..."

"I know...but you need medical attention more than I do...if I do what he says he won't hurt me. You can tell them where we were so they can come back for me." Sasuke explained.

"O-Okay." she whispered.

"Sasuke carefully crawled back over to the window and with a hiss of pain stood, putting his weight on his broken ankles. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Whatever you do...I know you're in pain...don't get caught." he whispered.

Sakura nodded as a tear streamed from her face she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise I'll get them back here to find you." she said softly.

"I know...now go Sakura." Sasuke said as he let her climb on top of his shoulders so he could give her a boost to reach the window.

Once she was gone Sasuke went back to the bed and lay down and let out a sigh.

"Please god. Let her be alright."

* * *

**Okay guys, hopefully the next time I go to the story in a bigger town, I can get a flash drive, and that'll greatly help for whenever I get on a computer all I'll have to do is space it. So yeah but it'll have to wait til I get a flash drive because I don't know if I can get another chapter up tomorrow or by tomorrow because tomorrow is the last day of school and its a 1:00 early out.**

_Emily_


	11. Brutal Punishment

**Let's Go! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY GORE FILLED, SEXUAL ABUSIVE, AND VIOLENT STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEVERE SEXUAL TORTURE! **

_This takes place during pt. 1 of the Naruto story, when Sasuke is still part of Team 7 and Itachi was 17 or 18 at that time. And Sasuke was 13 or 14...just thought I'd clear that up. _

* * *

Itachi suddenly opened the door and looked inside, he saw Sasuke lying on the bed without his restraints on and then he looked over at the other bed and saw that the girl was gone.

He stormed over to his sleeping brother, grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

"You little brat! You let her go!" he yelled.

"Yes I did." Sasuke snarled in return, showing no signs at all that he regretted his previous action, but giving a grunt of pain as he felt the beads inside his ass grind against his walls uncomfortably.

"Well...I guess I'll have to punish you then." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Let me go!" Sasuke growled viciously at his brother.

"Don't tell me what to do you little bitch!" Itachi yelled.

Then Sasuke saw a very tall black haired man and a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face walk into the room.

"Well, you called for us Itachi?" the tall man asked.

"Yes. It seems my pet was naughty and let the other prisoner go. I think he needs to be punished." the older sibling said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he tried to scream but Itachi hastily covered his mouth with his hand.

"Pein, flip him over and tie him down on his back." Itachi snarled.

The orange haired man complied and pressed the youngest Uchiha down and tied his wrists to the bed posts.

Sasuke continued to try and scream until something round was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head.

Itachi took a step back and smirked as he and Itachi observed their work with their naked captive.

"What shall we do with you Sasu-chan?" Itachi whispered as he bit on his earlobe.

Madara pressed Sasuke's chest down into the bed as Itachi grabbed another string of anal beads resembling the other string of beads that were still inside him, in size.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke cried as his waist was lifted into the air so his ass was at an easier angle for them to torture.

He squirmed and kicked but Pein held onto his broken ankles and spread his legs apart so they rested on each of his shoulders.

Itachi slowly started to force the second string of anal beads inside Sasuke's ass, which was already full from the first string.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he pushed them violently inside him, but to his horror when he got to the third large bead he saw a tiny bulge form on his stomach as the beads were pressing against his walls.

**"MMMPPGH!"** Sasuke cried completely terrified of what the three men were doing to him, and how they were making his sore belly expand by forcing so many objects into his ass.

Sasuke started kicking wildly to try and get Pein to let go so he could close his legs to avoid the intrusive touches but Pein kept them open with an iron grasp.

"One more should do it. Madara." Itachi said with a smirk.

Madara gave a nod and violently rammed a large bead inside Sasuke's ass so it submerged all the way past Sasuke's puckered hole.

Sasuke let out a muffled scream of absolute agony and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Alright. Itachi I think you should get on with this, your vision keeps getting worse." Pein suggested.

"I think you're right. Hold his head Pein. Madara you hold him down." Itachi ordered firmly.

Sasuke let out a muffled shriek of terror as Itachi put his fingers to his left eye and started to push above his eyelids while stretching the bottom.

Sasuke realized what Itachi was doing and he started screaming and crying in terror.

Itachi gave one last violent push and the eye popped out and he pulled the optic nerve out with ease. Sasuke shrieked and cried in agony. It hurt so bad he couldn't see.

"Got one." Itachi said as he set it down, then he started to the other eye and easily popped it out of the socket making his brother cry in panic and fear that he couldn't see anymore.

Itachi pulled the optic nerve leaving his brother's eyes empty and hollow as nothing was in the now empty sockets.

"Shh..." Itachi said to his crying little brother.

"You can leave him to bleed to death now...I do not care." Itachi muttered as he took the gag out of his brother's mouth.

"I-Itachi...please...don't leave me like this...please." Sasuke sobbed as he groped the air trying to grab his brother's wrist or anything to help him stand.

"I want to go home...but-but please...don't leave me alone...I hate you so much but please...nii-san..." Sasuke cried as he finely grasped hold of Itachi foot and wrapped himself around it his arms holding onto his like he'd die if he ever let go.

He was kicked back though by a suddenly booted foot from Itachi. "I do not want you, you stupid little bitch."

Sasuke cried silently, and someone placed something over his mouth it was damp and soft, but he didn't care if it was poisoned or not because he was too busy crying his little heart out that he inhaled and he instantly fell unconscious.

**~xXXx~**

Itachi came in a bit later and found his unconscious brother shivering in the corner still asleep, he let out a sigh and grabbed a blanket and placed it over his broken and bleeding form.

Pein had cruelly cut his brother open in order to remove the beads from his brother's lower half and he hadn't taken to that too well.

He had gone into cardiac arrest several times from shock and finely Konan had gotten him calmed down enough that he wouldn't have anymore heart attacks.

Itachi sat down beside Sasuke and placed a gentle hand on his slowly rising back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." he said as he looked at the fourteen rings embedded inside Sasuke's back.

"I want to go home." the boy suddenly spoke, Itachi hadn't known he was awake.

"I can't let you go." Itachi said softly.

"W-Why?" the boy sobbed.

"Its...difficult to explain Sasuke...I love you too much." the older Uchiha said, but Sasuke let out a scoff and looked away.

"If you love me why did you do this to me?" Sasuke whispered softly as blood trickled out of where his eyes used to be.

"I...do not know Sasuke..." Itachi said sadly and paused before continuing.

"...but I've got to go for a while...I'll come back to check on you later..." with that left his trembling brother alone in the dark.

* * *

**Yup this is my last day of school guys, so I mean it this time...this is the LAST chapter for a while, so it'll be on hold as well as all my other stories...but I will continue working on it at home, just won't be posting the chapters I get completed. So I'll talk to you guys later...thanks for being loyal my fans! Bye for now!**

_Emily_


	12. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
